eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Libera
|year=1977 |position=13th |points=33 |previous=We'll Live It All Again |next=Questo amore }} Libera was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1977 in London performed by Mia Martini. This was the first of her 2 appearances in the contest before her death in 1995. The song was performed 15th following Spain and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 33 points. Lyrics Italian= Libera di parlare, libera di cercare Di fare e di disfare, di esser soltanto me Libera di capire, libera di sentire Realizzare un fine e di sbagliare da me So bene quel che voglio, quello che non voglio Ho il mio orgoglio, cosa c'entri tu Scoprirmi innamorata, ma non a te legata Donna abituata a camminar da sé (Libera di pensare, libera di mostrare) Di pensare... libera di mostrare (Di dare e di non dare) Quello che piace a te Libera di provare, libera di esser madre Peccare o non peccare e di pagare da me Libera come il sole, libera come il mare Noi, come due persone, libera, io e te (Libera come il sole, libera come il mare) Come il sole... (Noi, come due persone, libera, io e te) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na... (Libera come il sole, libera come il mare) Come il mare... (Noi, come due persone) Libera, io e te (Libera come il sole, libera come il mare) Come il mare... (Noi, come due persone) Libera, io e te (Libera come il sole, libera come il mare) Na na na na na na na... na na na... come il mare... (Noi, come due persone, libera, io e te) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na... Libera, io e te |-| Translation= Free to talk, free to seak''sic'' To do and to undo, just to be myself Free to understand, free to feel To reach a goal, and to make a mistake myself I know well what I want, what I don't want I have my pride, you don't even come into it Find myself in love, but not bound to you A woman who is used to walking on her own (Free to think, free to show) To think... free to show (To give and not to give) What you like Free to try, free to be mother To sin or not to sin and to pay for it myself Free as the sun, free as the sea Us, as two individuals, free, you and me (Free as the sun, free as the sea) As the sun... (Us, as two individuals, free, you and me) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na ... (Free as the sun, free as the sea) As the sea... (Us, as two individuals) Free, you and me (Free as the sun, free as the sea) Like the sea (Us, as two individuals) Free, you and me (Free as the sun, free as the sea) Na na na na na na na... na na na... as the sea... (Us, as two individuals, free, you and me) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na... Free, you and me Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Category:20th Century Eurovision